


A broken heart still beats

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Betrayal, Female Friendship, Gen, Honor, Infidelity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia had not wept, nor had she raged. She had been too stunned. Once they were safely behind closed doors, though, Ashara raged on her behalf, while Elia sat calmly with her eyes closed and saw it all happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A broken heart still beats

Ashara had brought her swiftly back to her room - she was not sure she could have found it herself in such a state. Elia had not wept, nor had she raged. She had been too stunned. Once they were safely behind closed doors, though, Ashara raged on her behalf, while Elia sat calmly with her eyes closed and saw it all happen again.

 _The crash of lance on shield. Her heart hammering as Rhaegar was knocked back, then elation, pride, and a flash of secret surprise when her husband kept his seat while Ser Barristan toppled to the ground. Rhaegar drawing off his helm, his hair dark with sweat, and lifting his splintered lance to the cheering crowd. Rhaegar bowing his head as he accepted the champion's crown, even Selmy clapping for him as loudly as any of the smallfolk. He approached the stands, and she knew suddenly that something was amiss, for his eyes slid away from meeting hers. And then the moment when all the cheers died, as he rode past her, so close she could have touched him if she had dared, and laid the crown of blue roses in the Stark girl's lap._

In her own quarters, Ashara would have thrown things in her anger, but she would do no such violence to her lady's possessions. Instead, she confined herself to fuming and pacing, as livid as if it had been her own husband who had scorned her. "He dishonours you, shames you! The mother of his children, passed over for some scrawny Northern wench…"

"Enough," Elia finally said, when she could bear the tirade no longer. "Please." Ashara's mention of her children made her heart ache with their absence, home with their nurse in King's Landing. She felt chilled, and longed for Rhaenys's heavy warmth in her arms, for Aegon's toothless smile.

Ashara stopped pacing and came to kneel at her feet. "I'm sorry. Can I fetch you anything? Wine?" But Elia shook her head, which was already pounding. Wine would do nothing to numb her pain. Instead she stroked Ashara's hair, and tried not to think about how much it felt like Rhaegar's as it slipped through her fingers, pale and fine. Ashara looked up at her, biting her lip, her violet eyes red-rimmed with unshed tears.

A knock on the door brought Ashara swiftly to her feet, and Elia's heart into her throat. It would be Rhaegar, surely, and he would have some explanation for his actions. It would be too much to hope for him to apologize, but he would let her know that he loved her still, that she was not being cast aside… For a moment, Elia entertained a vision of slapping him across the face and ordering him out of her chamber, proud and queen-like. It was only briefly satisfying. In truth, it would likely be all she could do to get through the scene without weeping or pleading.

Ashara seemed to read all of this in her face, then went to the door and opened it, speaking only briefly to the man outside. Elia refused even to let herself look. Soon Ashara was at her side once more. "Was it…?"

Ashara shook her head. "No, my lady. It was Oberyn. He wishes to speak with you, but I begged him to have patience."

Elia sighed. Her brother would do something rash, no doubt, but she had no energy to deal with his wounded pride now. "You did well, thank you."  
It was only then that it dawned on her - Rhaegar had not come to explain himself after all. Ashara enfolded her in her arms and rocked her as if she were crying, and Elia rested against her breast and wondered how their hearts could carry on beating as though nothing were wrong.


End file.
